prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
CAT MEETS SWEETS
CAT MEETS SWEETS is Cure Macaron's first character song that debuted in episode five. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Shiranai sekai wa omoshirosō ne Taikutsu shiteta no aite shite ageru wa Nerai wo sadamete jare tsuku yō ni Shigeki suriru nogasanai wa dokidoki WHY? Dōshite watashi Ma・ka・ron mu・chu・u? Unmei kanjiteru kono deai ni Jirashite madowasete demo kirai janai wa Dōsenara omou zonbun tanoshimasete mite Tokimeki hajimete yo chōshi ga kuruu wa SWEETS wazurawaseru hodo SWEETS toriko ni sareteku Kon'na watashi wa ikaga? |-|Kanji= 知らない世界は面白そうね 退屈してたの 相手してあげるわ 狙いをさだめて じゃれつくように シゲキ　スリル　逃(のが)さないわ　ドキドキ WHY？　どうして私 マ・カ・ロン　ム・チュ・ウ？ 運命感じてる　この出会いに 焦らして 惑わせて でも嫌いじゃないわ どうせなら思う存分楽しませてみて ときめき初めてよ 調子が狂うわ SWEETS 煩わせるほど SWEETS トリコにされてく こんな私はいかが？ |-| English= The world I don't know much about is rather interesting I will give you the fatigued me who will be your opponent today Aiming for a purpose like being able to be playful Of course I won't let this thrill escape as it's makes my heart race fast WHY? How come I act like this Ma・ca・ron in・a・daze This encounter feels like it was meant to be destiny Teasing him and misleading him, it's not I like dislike it but Why do I feel like I am having no fun acting mischievous This is my first time feeling happy, I think I am going crazy SWEETS they must be bothering me SWEETS they must have put a spell on me Are you prepared for the new me like this? Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Shiranai sekai wa omoshirosō ne Taikutsu shiteta no aite shite ageru wa Nerai wo sadamete jare tsuku yō ni Shigeki suriru nogasanai wa dokidoki WHY? Dōshite watashi Ma・ka・ron mu・chu・u? Unmei kanjiteru kono deai ni Jirashite madowasete demo kirai janai wa Dōsenara omou zonbun tanoshimasete mite Tokimeki hajimete yo chōshi ga kuruu wa SWEETS wazurawaseru hodo SWEETS toriko ni sareteku Kon'na watashi wa ikaga? Dekinai koto nante nani hitotsu nai wa Hirari to karei ni kawashiteku nichijō Kibun ja nai no yo kyōmi mo nai wa Daremo ga mukeru manazashi ni aki aki DREAM? Soretomo riaru? To・tsu・zen rokku・on Hikikaesenai himitsu no aji Mottaibutte komarasete kōiu no mo suki yo Sekinin totte akiru made furimawashite mite Dokidoki mune no oku wasureteta kimochi SWEETS honto no watashi wo SWEETS mezame sasete iku Oide kamatte ageru♡ Mita me de kimeru nante... Nansensu na seken dawa Son'na toki meguriaeta CAT MEETS SWEETS FALLIN' LOVE Unmei mawaridasu kono sekai de Jirashite madowasete kirai? Mushiro suki yo Go kibō nara tenohira de odorasete ageru Tokimeki hajimete yo chōshi ga kuruu wa SWEETS wazurawaseru hodo SWEETS toriko ni sareteku Kon'na watashi de ikaga? |-|Japanese= 知らない世界は面白そうね 退屈してたの 相手してあげるわ 狙いをさだめて じゃれつくように シゲキ　スリル　逃(のが)さないわ　ドキドキ WHY？　どうして私 マ・カ・ロン　ム・チュ・ウ？ 運命感じてる　この出会いに 焦らして 惑わせて でも嫌いじゃないわ どうせなら思う存分楽しませてみて ときめき初めてよ 調子が狂うわ SWEETS 煩わせるほど SWEETS トリコにされてく こんな私はいかが？ 出来ないことなんて何ひとつないわ ヒラリと華麗に交わしてく日常 気分じゃないのよ　興味もないわ 誰もが向けるまなざしに飽き飽き DREAM？ それとも REAL？ ト・ツ・ゼン　ロック・オン 引き返せないヒミツの味 もったいぶって 困らせて こういうのも好きよ 責任とって飽きるまで振り回してみて ドキドキ胸の奥 忘れてた気持ち SWEETS ホントの私を SWEETS 目覚めさせていく おいで　かまってあげる♡ 見た目で決めるなんて… ナンセンスな世間だわ そんな時巡り会えた CAT MEETS SWEETS FALLIN’ LOVE 運命回り出す　この世界で 焦らして 惑わせて 嫌い？むしろ好きよ ご希望なら手のひらで踊らせてあげる ときめき初めてよ 調子が狂うわ SWEETS 煩わせるほど SWEETS トリコにされてく こんな私でいかが？ |-|English= The world I don't know much about is rather interesting I will give you the fatigued me who will be your opponent today Aiming for a purpose like being able to be playful Of course I won't let this thrill escape as it's makes my heart race fast WHY? How come I act like this Ma・ca・ron in・a・daze This encounter feels like it was meant to be destiny Teasing her and misleading her, it's not I like dislike it but Why do I feel like I am having no fun acting mischievous This is my first time feeling happy, I think I am going crazy SWEETS they must be bothering me SWEETS they must have put a spell on me Are you prepared for the new me like this? There is nothing in this world that I happen to struggle with That is my nimble and magnificent daily life in a nut shell I guess I am not in the mood or really interested I'm just tried of people staring at me like I'm intriguing DREAM? Are they actually REAL? Sud・den・ly I lock・on You better return that secret ingredient right now My racing heart is troubling me but I think I really like this I hate being responsible so I'm gonna try to be a new me Just as I forget my feelings my heart begins to race quickly wow SWEETS is this who I actually am SWEETS just let me wake up from this dream Come here and I will give you a stir♡ Basing things off how we first see them... This world is just full of such stupid nonsense I wonder if I could see a time where CAT MEETS SWEETS FALLIN' LOVE This strange world feels like it is spinning around destiny Teasing her and misleading her, I hate it? I really like it If we had hope, hold out your hand and I'll give you a playful dance This is my first time feeling happy, I think I am going crazy SWEETS they must be bothering me SWEETS they must have put a spell on me Are you prepared for the new me like this? Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Macaron *Maquillon *Cure Whip *Cure Gelato *Cure Custard Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode five, episode 16, episode 29, and episode 45. Videos Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music